Before He Cheats
by pusa.is.me
Summary: AU. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.


**Before He Cheats**

Ino Yamanaka was a slut, and everybody in Konoha University knew that. It was such a known fact that people eventually got tired talking about it, as if the idea was as basic and normal as leaves falling from trees, birds chirping in the morning, or flowers blooming come springtime. Calling her a whore was a flat-out understatement that no one actually bothered with it anymore. They all stopped counting the number of guys she had slept with since she entered the university two years ago, and nobody really cared whose relationship she broke at the start of a new semester.

So when Sakura Haruno found out that said girl was at the same beach resort as _her _boyfriend, she knew then and there that something would go terribly wrong.

It was her best friend Tenten who gave her a heads-up about the whole ordeal. She was out with her fiancé, the senior student Neji Hyuuga, for a vacation, when she spotted an irresistibly attractive guy with raven hair and cold onyx eyes slow dancing with a beach blonde tramp who looked fairly wasted. Immediately recognizing the couple, she secretly took a picture of the unaware pair and sent it to Sakura's phone. Minutes later the future doctor was all but screaming at the pretty soldier-in-training to confirm the photo she just received.

"Are you sure that's him?" the pink-haired beauty hissed from the other line that Tenten had to cringe.

"Do you want me to go nearer for a close-up?" she replied, sarcasm in her voice. "Who would mistake that chikenbutt hair that only your boyfriend could sport?" She could almost feel the venom from the other line. "I'm telling you this because you're my best friend. I just hope you have enough brain cells left to figure out what to do next."

Sakura was completely seething. "Oh I have enough of them, all right." She gripped her cellphone so tightly she thought it would break. "Just wait until that idiot comes back from his so-called football camp. I'll let him know it's not the smartest idea to cheat Sakura Haruno."

"Don't do anything that will land you in jail," Tenten teased, although her voice told Sakura she was dead serious with her warning. The pinkhair scoffed.

"With what I'm about to do, he'll wish _he was in jail._"

* * *

Tenten watched with disgust as Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's on and off boyfriend of two years, stood behind Ino to teach her how to score a combo at billiards. The blonde was giggling madly, and her red cheeks and droopy eyes showed she had one too many tequila shots than she could handle.

"Stare at him more intensely and I'd suspect you're secretly in love with him," a monotone voice spoke from behind. Tenten glared at her fiancé before grabbing the margarita glass he was holding.

"I won't fall for the jerk even if he's the last guy in the world," she hissed, eyes returning to the idiot who dared cheat on her best friend. "I don't understand how Sakura could stand that guy. That girl can top all her classes and still fail Relationships 101. I mean, come on, Ino Yamanaka?" She rolled her eyes for emphasis.

Neji smirked and draped an arm around Tenten's shoulders. "So what do you want me to do, walk over their private place and punch a hole in his face?"

Tenten seemed to think about it. "I would have loved that, but I think Sakura deserved the honors."

"Touché," her fiancé answered. And just as the couple grinned at the image of Sasuke earning a mean punch from the pink-haired karate expert, the aforementioned guy turned and locked eyes with his girlfriend's best friend.

"Tenten."

A smirk. "Hello, Uchiha."

* * *

If Sasuke Uchiha had never been scared in his entire life, he was definitely scared shitless now. Of course, one could never tell from the blank expression he held, but inside his intestines were turning to jelly as he drew nearer his apartment – whose keys Sakura got a duplicate of about a year ago.

He knew his girlfriend had a temper, and that she could punch through six layers of wood without breaking a sweat. The idea of her fist colliding with his flawless face wasn't a pretty picture, and his brain was trying to come up with countless excuses as to why he was caught with the university's slut in a beach resort when he told her that he would be gone for football camp.

When his front door swung open before he could place the key in the know, he knew he was done for.

"Sasuke."

There was a calm aura around Sakura that startled him, and for a second he thought that maybe Tenten was only kidding when she told him that Sakura saw photos of him dancing with Ino. The girl in front of him was almost smiling, jade eyes hiding an emotion he could not read.

"Sakura."

"How was the football camp?"

_Crap. She definitely knows, _he thought as he took a step forward. "Good."

An eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Aa."

She grinned. "Okay then," she hopped down the couch and walked towards him. "I'm off to the dojo," she said, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "_See you around_."

And there was such menace in her voice that Sasuke froze, and couldn't move another minute after Sakura had gone out of the door.

When he finally regained his composure, the first thing Sasuke checked was his closet. Not a thing was misplaced. Every piece of clothing neatly ironed and folded, and he could still smell Sakura's light perfume on them. None of his things seemed to be missing as well. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when a very important detail crossed his mind. He left his Ferrari in the garage.

Almost flying outside the door, Sasuke sped towards the garage, dread filling his head. He almost let out an unmanly cry when he saw his most prized possession sitting (un)prettily in front of him.

The windshield was smashed into pieces, and the front hood was sporting a large dent and not too few scratches. Upon further examination, Sasuke found out that four of his tires have been slashed open, his headlights were broken, and one of his side mirrors was missing. There was also a large carving on his leather seats, and it read SAKURA, much to his horror. He was nearly insane with anger when he read the small note on the dashboard, written in neat handwriting that only Sakura could make:

_In case you missed the clues, this means I'm officially dumping you. _

* * *

Sakura sighed in satisfaction as she walked away from the Uchiha apartment, after eavesdropping on her ex-boyfriend's strangled cry at the sight of his wrecked car. She was already feeling better, and was considering grabbing Tenten to the club that night to celebrate her new status change.

_Wait until he finds out what I did to his football gear, _she grinned to herself, the image of Sasuke wearing a pink uniform with orange ruffles crossing her mind. _Let's see him cheat again after that._

* * *

**Uh, yeah. So I wanted a little writing exercise, and I've been obsessing with Carrie Underwood's **_**Before He Cheats **_**for weeks now. And yes, Sasuke is OOC because it's AU, though I think Sakura is IC nonetheless. I'd appreciate reviews and comments, so keep them coming! Thanks!**

**- kyd**


End file.
